ЃЄЅЅυЃЃεςΤίθη
by ShadowofthePen115
Summary: The members of the Blood Gulch red and blue teams thought their toughest foe,"The Meta," was dead. Little did they know...  They were dead wrong.
1. Chapter 1

ЃЄЅЅυЃЃεςΤίθη

Chapter 1

"All done, Drew?"

"Yeah, Smith, I've just got one more box." Private Drew replied. This was it for Avalanche- after months and months of late nights, cleanup work, and pointless investigation, him and his buddy, Smith, were just packing up the last Hornet to leave this godforsaken tundra behind. As Smith was packing up the last box, something caught his eye-a piece of dark grey armor with a yellow streak running down the middle.

"Can't forget this…" he muttered. It was a piece of armor from one of the bloodiest battles in history. The funny thing was the Insurrectionists were nowhere to be found- One of the freelancers, Agent Texas, had gone toe-to-toe with a deadly duo- Agent Washington, who was a trained fighter and one of Project Freelancer's many veterans; fighting with Washington was Agent Maine, the AWOL brute who was infamous for his desertion of the Project and the trail of corpses that seemed to appear by magic wherever he went. None of them had survived. Agent Texas' armor was all that had been found-no body or anything. The same could be said for Agent Maine- he had not been seen since a M12LRV tow cable had been attached to his chestplate- apparently, said vehicle had dragged him off the cliff.

Washington was a totally different story. His corpse had been found and disposed of, however the Project did that. But these were supposed to be the elite…how was it possible? Having one die was a rare event, but it seemed impossible that three freelancers would be KIA in one shot. _Ah well,_ he thought. _Not my problem…_ As he turned around, he spotted a piece of white armor near the cliff edge. Nobody had white armor but… He shuddered. Even though it owner was definitely dead…the thought of Agent Maine gave him chills. From what he heard, Maine was over 7 feet tall **and** over 250 pounds. NOT someone you would want to meet in a dark alley at night…

As he picked up the chunk of armor, he paused. Had he just heard what he thought he did? It sounded like a growling noise, but over the wind, he couldn't be sure. "Drew, come over here," he said to his friend.

"Yeah?" Drew asked. He was pretty new to this business. He had been recruited only a few months ago, specifically for this mission. The UNSC, at this point, needed as much manpower as they could manage, so they expanded their ranks, resulting in mass recruitments.

"The growling noise…" Smith heard it again. "See, there it was. Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. What was-" Before Drew's sentence could be finished he was grabbed by a hand from over the cliff edge. As Drew screamed, Smith brought up his rifle and opened fire. He had never been a good shot, but he had been sure that he hit…whatever this was. The next thing he saw was the hand come all the way over the cliff, Drew in a chokehold. As the rest of their assailant came over the cliff, Smith became more and more shocked as he realized just who they were seeing.

"No, "he yelled, "that's impossible! You were…No, stay away from m…AAAAARGH!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know I forgot one of these for Chapter 1 so, hello. My story's based on the web series Red vs. Blue. This story is an alternate timeline where a major villain in the plot, the Meta, lives instead of dying from a fall over a cliff. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

ABOARD THE MOTHER OF INVENTION…

The Director of Project Freelancer frowned. This distress call from Avalanche was one of the most disconcerting of his career- he had heard everything, he thought, but he was wrong. And about HIM of all people? Agent Maine had really been a thorn in the Project's side- he had gone AWOL at a certain point and then started to systematically collect AI units from his fellow Freelancers' corpses. He had collected 7 before an EMP had, fortunately, wiped them out. He had died on Avalanche because a M12LRV tow cable had been attached to his chestplate.

Rubbing his eyes, the Director frowned. This was even worse a problem than the whole A.I catastrophe. If he truly was alive, revenge would definitely be his sole goal. But who was left? Agents Washington and Texas had both died in the battle at Avalanche- they were the only… The Director stopped the thought short. He had heard about an outpost whose soldiers had been present when the battle at Avalanche had been going on- Blood Gulch Outpost #1! How had he overlooked that? He needed to send them a message- no- a guard! - to make sure that Maine didn't kill them all.

He stopped to consider- how had they beaten Maine once, even? He was the most feared, brutal Freelancer to ever fight with the Project, now viciously on the loose and taking revenge… They must have won by luck. Who would he send? Looking to his computer, her had the file open with the current rankings from Project Freelancer- the Top 6 Board. He saw the best candidate immediately…But she wouldn't be happy about this…

A/N: This is just the beginning my friends… There will be violence, blood, and more as time goes on. I;ve decided to update every Monday, so stay tuned for more.

See you in a week.

S.

P.S. This update goes out for AvatarLuv97- if you read her works, bear with her…she's having technical difficulties.  
>My appreciation.<p>

S.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

"But sir! You can't be serious!"

"Agent Carolina," the Director replied patiently, "I believe that my orders were very clear. You need to go to Blood Gulch and protect the soldiers there- needless to say, they are in grave danger."

"But for what reason, Sir-"

"I don't need you to question my directives, Agent Carolina, just to follow them! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

"Understood sir...Carolina out." She cut the connection and punched a nearby wall in frustration. Damn it... As if it wasn't bad enough that she had to be pulled from an important mission to do this, now she had to babysit them.

But why? She WAS the best Freelancer there was... But now she was being sent on a babysitting mission to...It clicked for her then; she had heard of a group of soldiers that had seen that battle at Avalanche, and witnessed the three Freelancer deaths there- that was why she had to go to Blood Gulch!

Still... It didn't make sense to her... all of her comrades had died at Avalanche. She paused, albeit briefly, to remember her fallen comrades. Maine was always strong... A force to be reckoned with, even as an ally. Washington was always on the top six list of the Project... And Texas. Hell, she was better than Carolina by a long shot, even though Carolina would never admit that fact.

Sighing, she began to head in the direction F.I.L.S.S. had marked for her in her helmet display. It was going to be a long mission...

MEANWHILE, AT AVALANCHE...

The Meta kicked the snow and growled in frustration. As if it wasn't bad enough that he had almost been killed in the battle here, he had also lost his favorite weapon: His Brute Shot. Thinking about it, he realized who had taken it- the orange one!

He quickly found the name in the UNSC's records: Private Dexter Grif, from Blood Gulch Outpost #1. That was where he had to go-and he would reclaim his weapon and get his revenge.

************************************************

A/N: I've been busy, sorry this is late… Enjoy.

-S.


End file.
